


Survived

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Request Turned Full Fic [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, F/M, request turned full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Olivia Sycamore, Desmond's wife, lived, along with their daughter, Violet.The professor is surprised when they come to him to help with the search of one Desmond Sycamore.





	1. Help Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @habijob on my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com

“Professor?” Layton looked up from his papers to glance over at Luke.

“Yes, my boy?” Luke pursed his lips.

“There’s a woman here to see you; she has a girl with her.”

“Alright.” Layton straightened up. “Do you know who it is?” Luke thought for a moment, then shook his head.

“I’m afraid I don’t, professor.”

“Hm.” Layton thought for a moment. “Let them in, Luke.”

“Okay.” Luke left the professor’s office for a moment, and returned a moment later.

The woman had deep blue eyes, her hair long and pale. The girl gripping her mother’s hand looked to be about the same age as Luke, with the same blue eyes, her hair curly and bunched around her neck in --

Layton’s eyes widened slightly, then bit his lip.

“And who might you two be?” The woman blinked, and the girl hid behind her mother.

“I am Olivia Sycamore, and this is my daughter, Violet. We’re looking for my husband, Desmond Sycamore.” Her voice was hushed, gentle. “And you must be Professor Layton, right? Am I in the right place?”

“Yes, you are.” Layton extended his hand, going through the familiar motions as his mind raced. “What are you visiting me for?” Olivia pursed her lips.

“A few… a few weeks ago, you returned from a journey with Desmond, yes? Across the world?” The professor blinked. Desmond had mentioned a family, they were dead, right? They couldn’t be alive, here, talking to him.

“That’s right.”

“Do….” Olivia paused, looking down. Violet poked her head around her mother’s waist.

“Do you know where papa is?” Layton bit his lip again.

“I….” Luke, who had been silent next to the professor, stepped forward.

“Professor Sycamore said you were dead.”

“He had every reason to think that.” Olivia frowned down at Luke. “We have only been recently released by Targent.”

“You were with Targent?”

“Yes. Bronev didn’t want us killed.” Olivia looked back at the professor. “Do you know where Desmond is?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Sycamore --”

“Just call me Olivia, professor.”

“.... alright, Mrs -- Olivia, I’m afraid I don’t know where Desmond is.” The last time Layton had seen him, he was walking back into a crumbling sanctuary. He didn’t even know if Desmond was still alive.

“Oh.” Olivia looked down to Violet, then looked back to meet the professor’s eyes. “Can you -- would you help me find him, please?” Layton didn’t have to think very long before he nodded.

“Of course.”


	2. Weariness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond thinks they're dead (who wouldn't think that?), and Olivia wants to find her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is back from the dead

“Master!” Descole flipped as one of the remaining members still loyal to Targent fired at him, feet planted firmly into the ground. He grit his teeth. The Azran were gone, then only thing left that he needed to get rid of was Targent. Targent had stolen his family from him twice. They were unforgivable.

Descole spared a glance back at his butler when he landed before lunging at the man, knocking the gun out of his hands and pinning him to the ground. The Targent member’s eyes widened -- he could see one of them through the cracked lenses of the sunglasses. Blood trickled down his head -- Des had managed to catch him unawares. He snarled, placing the blade of his sword against the man’s neck.

“W-wait!” Descole smiled mirthlessly.

“Why should I hesitate when you didn’t for my family?”

“Who --”

“My name doesn’t matter. You should be more concerned about the rather unfortunate position you’ve found yourself in.” He pressed the blade harder against the agent’s neck. The man stiffened, swallowed thickly.

“P-please --”

“Master.” Raymond’s voice was calm, low. “Let him speak.” Descole huffed, then removed the blade, frowning deeply when the agent gave a soft sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

“Be quick about it.” The Targent member took a deep breath, his body trembling.

“We didn’t kill every family that we came across who refused.” Descole grit his teeth, his patience beginning to wear thin. His grip on his sword tightened.

“I saw them. I saw the blood. They were dead.” The agent trembled more violently. “You are truly a coward if you try to rely on sympathy to save you.” Descole placed the sword back on the agent’s neck. “Your entire organization is cowardly, killing families when they have nothing to defend themselves with, when their husbands, their fathers, aren’t even home.”

“W-what were… their names?”

“You truly are a desperate fool.” Descole paused, then said: “Their names were Olivia and Violet.” The agent’s lips parted slightly.

“The Sycamores?” Silence. “You’re Professor Sy --”

“Not anymore. He died when they did.” He applied more pressure; enough talking to this sorry excuse for a person.

“Pl-Please, l-listen to me! They’re --” The agent’s eyes bulged when Descole sliced his neck, letting out a gurgling scream. The blood pooled around the two as Descole stood up, wiping his sword on his cape nonchalantly. The agent placed both hands on his neck, his mouth wide open, nothing more than gurgles slipping past his lips.

“No more excuses.” It was silent for a moment while the gurgles faded, then went quiet. The agent’s arms went slack, then slid from his neck and rested next to his head. Raymond placed a hand on Des’s shoulder.

“Des --” Raymond paused when the masked man turned to give him a sideways glance. “What if he wasn’t lying?” Descole shook his head, his lips pursed.

“He had to’ve been.” His voice was a whisper. “They were dead, we saw them, remember?”

“Desmond….” Raymond sighed. “Let’s go back to the Bostonius. Okay?” Desmond was silent, then sheathed his sword.

“Alright.” Descole was silent for another moment. “Raymond?”

“Yes?”

“Can you….” Des sighed, gritting his teeth. “Could you do some searching on that?”

“Des?” He just said that the agent had lied.

“I…. I want to believe him. That they’re… not dead.” Raymond frowned, then nodded.

“Aye, I can try.”

\-----

“Professor?” Layton glanced down at Violet, smiling. She smiled back at him nervously. Olivia was resting in the other room; she seemed so exhausted, so tired, ever since she had arrived here. Layton could understand, to a degree. Searching for a loved one really took a lot out of you.

“What is it, my dear?”

“How do you know my papa?” Layton blinked.

“Did he never tell you about me?” Violet thought for a moment, then shook her head.

“If he did, I was too young. I was three when me and mum were taken by Targent.”

“Ah -- I see.” Layton thought for a moment. “I’m your papa’s brother.” Violet’s eyes grew large, then she grinned, her tiny body practically vibrating in excitement.

“You’re my uncle?” Layton smiled back.

“I suppose I am, dear.” She giggled. Layton gave a soft laugh. Then, his mind started turning again. “Violet.” She looked up at him, dark eyes sparkling. Layton noticed the gold and red flecks in her eyes -- the same as Desmond’s.

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me what it was like at Targent?” Violet tilted her head and frowned slightly.

“Why?”

“Your papa always said that they were cruel. Were they?” Violet blinked, then shook her head.

“Grandpapa made sure we were safe and provided for.”

“Bronev did?” Violet nodded.

“He made sure I always had something to do! He would always give me puzzles.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm!” Violet smiled. “He kept a close watch on us. He talked to mum a lot, too.”

“Do you remember what they’d talk about?” Violet stuck her lips out.

“No. They’d never let me listen in.” Layton frowned.

“I see.”

“Violet!” She turned her head as Luke bounded into the room.

“What is it?” Luke grinned.

“I found a puzzle for us to solve!”

“Really?!” Layton chuckled as they both ran out. Violet was energetic, and she was beginning to rub off on Luke. Not that Layton was upset that Luke was acting like a child of his age. It was honestly very refreshing to see.

“Violet likes you.” Layton started, then saw Olivia leaning in the doorway, a small smile on her face. “She doesn’t normally warm up to people this fast.”

Layton smiled. “That’s a relief.” Olivia was silent for a moment.

“Is Luke yours?”

“Ah, no -- he’s my friends’ son.”

“I see.” She smiled again. “It’s nice, seeing her this happy.” Layton frowned. Olivia glanced at him.  
“Do you have an idea of where he might be?” Layton’s frown deepened before he shook his head.

“He could be anywhere.”

“I… see.”

“I could always start by asking colleagues, then we could go to Scotland Yard for help.” Olivia smiled wearily.

“Can we start tomorrow, then?” Layton nodded.

“Yes, Olivia. We can.”


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond finds them.

“Desmond.” The man looked up from his newest project, his hands covered in oil.

“What is it?” Raymond shifted.

“Your encounter with that agent has gotten out.” Desmond smirked at that.

“I figured that it would.”

“There’s a slight problem with that.” Desmond’s expression dropped, he narrowed his eyes.

“Which is...?”

“They’re beginning to suspect.”

“Hmph.” Des stood, wiping his hands on a rag. “How will they figure me out, Raymond? I didn’t leave any evidence.”

“That may be so, but Des.” Raymond’s voice changed -- Des raised an eyebrow at the pleading tone his friend had taken on. “You may have to be a bit more cautious. Please, if you won’t stop, at least be a bit more careful. For your old friend.”

“I --”

“Attention, we have a special announcement from Scotland Yard. There has recently been a file for a missing person.” Desmond turned to look at the radio; it had been on before, playing quiet music. Music helped him think, didn’t allow him to get consumed by his thoughts. “Professor Hershel Layton of Gressenheller University came in earlier today to report that a Desmond Sycamore, a famous archaeologist and close friend of the professor, has been missing.” Desmond stiffened. Why would Layton care now to file a report? “He has red eyes and auburn hair. His family has been looking for him all over London, and they are willing to pay a reward for whoever can find him. If you have any leads, please contact --” Desmond clicked off the radio, his eyes wide. Raymond gazed at him with a saddened expression.

“Desmond, do you think --”

“No. I will not go to him.” Desmond was beginning to shake. “You didn’t see his reaction when I betrayed him. When I took the key from him. He was devastated. His eyes….”

“He’ll forgive you, Desmond.” Raymond’s voice was quiet.

“Why should he?”

“Didn’t you save Master Luke’s life?” Desmond sighed heavily; he had, indeed. His left side liked to remind him of that fact daily.

“I did.” Desmond sighed. “I just… I’m not ready to see him yet.” Raymond was silent, then he bowed.

“Alright, Desmond.” He left a moment later, the door clicking behind him. Desmond took in a shaky breath before turning back to his machine.

Would it be wise to test it out? He stared at it for a moment, then nodded to himself. One little test run wouldn’t hurt.

\-----

Hershel and Olivia stepped out of Scotland Yard. She glanced over at him as they made their way to the Laytonmobile; Luke and Violet had stayed at the flat.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me.” She fiddled with her hands for a moment.

“Anything for a lady in need.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“He liked talking about you to me. I can understand why now.” Layton smiled as they entered the car and drove back to his home.

It wasn’t a very long drive, and before long, they were exiting and beginning to enter the flat when Olivia froze. Layton glanced back at her in confusion before he realized who was standing there.

“Raymond?” The butler was stiff. “Raymond, is that --”

“Grandpapa?” Raymond glanced at the door to Layton’s flat as it flew open. Violet stood there, tears in her eyes. “Grandpapa Raymond?” Raymond looked from Olivia to Violet.

“Raymond?”

“He was right.” Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

“Who was?” A pause. “Do you know where Des is?” Raymond frowned.

“Aye, Olivia. I do.” Olivia sighed deeply.

“Can you take us to him?” The old butler wrung his hands together.

“I… do you know what he’s been up to these past ten years?” Olivia frowned.

“What is it? What’s happened to him?” Raymond’s shoulders slumped then, and Olivia stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What has he been doing?”

“He’s… you deserve to know what he’s done.” Raymond glanced at Violet; she had stepped next to her mother, looking at Raymond almost in awe. “However, I’d prefer to do so without them listening.” His voice was hushed. Olivia pursed her lips, then nodded.

“Yes… yes, of course.” She looked down at Violet, stroked her hair. “Violet, dear, can you go and hang out with Luke for a bit while me and Raymond catch up?”

Violet tilted her head. “Why?” Raymond turned to her then, placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise that I’ll talk with you after I talk with you mum, okay? We can exchange puzzles.” Violet glanced from her mother to Raymond, then nodded.

“Alright… You better have some good ones!” Raymond couldn’t help but give a lighthearted chuckle as he squeezed her shoulder.

“I can assure you, I have gathered many over the years.” Violet smiled. “Now, go inside for a minute. We’ll be done soon.”

“Okay!” Violet bounded back into the flat. Raymond smiled.

“She hasn’t changed much at all.” Olivia gave a fond glance towards the door.

“No, she hasn’t.” Olivia looked at Raymond then. “Now, Raymond… what has Desmond been up to? What has he done?”

Raymond sighed, then motioned for Olivia to sit on the bench in front of the flat. “Alright… where should I start?...”


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond is finally reunited with his family.

Olivia was silent for a long moment after Raymond had finished telling her what Des, her Des, had done. From wrecking entire towns and cities to manipulating and attacking others, to… to hurting himself, selling his body, in a downwards spiral of madness that originated from her ‘death’.

She didn’t understand the emotions she was feeling. Of course, no one can stay the same after ten long years, but this change…. She was upset. She was angry.

Olivia was scared for her husband.

Raymond stared at her with a sullen expression. He had told her that he had tried to convince Desmond not to do anything rash, not to do anything that would end up hurting himself. He was just as scared as Olivia was now. Her supposed death had caused Desmond to snap, to break.

He had told her of the panic attacks that plagued him daily, his drinking habits… his --

“Desmond has a lot more scars now, Olivia.”

“....Why? What do you mean?” Olivia’s eyes welled with tears when Raymond told her he’d tried to kill himself, one time he’d been found in the bathroom with ragged, hurried slices on his wrists, another, he’d been hanging from a beam in his room. Raymond’s hands shook as he recounted those.

“He believes he deserves the pain.”

“And you left him home?” Olivia’s voice was shaky. “What if he tries it again?” Raymond shook his head.

“I don’t know if he will. I only came here because of the announcement on the radio. I thought if I brought the professor to Desmond, he’d… get the help he needs.” A deep sigh. “I thought you were dead, too. I thought both of you were dead.” Olivia placed a hand on Raymond’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. We’re here now.” Olivia looked back at the professor before turning back to Raymond. “Can you… would you take me to him?” Raymond looked at the ground.

“Of course… there is one thing that I must tell you before, Olivia.” Raymond closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “He may not believe you are there. He’s had attacks where... he can see you.” Raymond’s voice was quiet. Olivia squeezed her friend’s shoulder.

“I understand.” She looked at Layton. “Thank you… for helping me.” She gave a smile, even through the tears, then turned back to Raymond. “Let’s go; we shouldn’t leave Desmond alone for long, from what you told me.” The old butler nodded.

“Of course.”

\-----

Raymond opened the door to the home quietly, turning back to Olivia and Violet, motioning for her to wait in the living room. Olivia turned to the professor, who had driven them there, and Luke glanced at Violet with a worried expression.

“I’ll see if I can get him out of his office.” Olivia nodded. Violet was bouncing on the balls of her feet, glancing up at her mother.

“Are we going to see Papa?” Olivia gripped Violet’s hand slightly tighter before nodding.

“I have a lot to discuss with him before I’ll let him see you.” Violet blinked, frowned. She stopped bouncing.

“Mum? Did he do something?” Olivia frowned.

“Nothing that concerns you, honey.”

“What is with you, Raymond, you could have at least knocked --” Olivia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear once she heard the voice. This was it.

“Desmond, you are going to eat something. Now.”

“I had something to eat.”

“When?” Raymond rounded the corner first, then Desmond appeared behind him, clothes dirty with oil and -- was that --? 

Violet perked up, her eyes going wide. Olivia felt her breathing hitch. He hadn’t changed much at all. He looked disheveled, tired… but that was Des, that was her Des.

Desmond looked from Raymond then, and his eyes met hers. He visibly stiffened then, his eyes widening before he raised a hand to his head.

“Raymond.” His voice was dead. “God… I’m seeing them again.” Violet shrunk, her face falling into confusion.

“Papa…?” Desmond visibly flinched. “Papa, what is that on your clothes?” Olivia stood in front of their daughter, her face contorting into anger. Raymond stepped quickly behind her, approaching Violet and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Desmond, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Violet gasped. Her mother had never raised her voice, never cursed in front of her. Desmond shrunk away, his breathing picking up.

“Violet, it would be best if you waited outside with Luke and the Professor.”

“I….” She looked from her mother to her father. “A-Alright.” She stepped around them carefully and sped out of the door. Raymond followed after a moment, glancing at Olivia before he disappeared from sight.

“What do you think you’re doing, going to see your daughter in the state you’re in? Whose blood is that on your shirt? Hm?” Desmond’s chest was heaving. Tears were beginning to trail down his face; Olivia was starting to cry, as well.”

“I-I --”

“No. Raymond told me everything. Don’t try to excuse what you’ve done.”

“... I’m --”

“You’ve let yourself fall to their level, Desmond. You were the most adamant about not becoming like them. Just look at yourself! You’re no better than those men. I’m very disappointed in you, Desmond.” He stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing. Olivia sniffed, rubbing her eyes with a hand before continuing. “You’ve changed so much, Des. You’ve allowed yourself to fall below your standards.”

Des had fallen to his knees then, and Olivia frowned deeply before walking up to him and kneeling down, reaching out to him.

“Des, you’re scared, the past ten years of your life has been chaos, but I --” Desmond let out a shout then, scrambling backwards before hitting the wall of the living room, throwing an arm out and clenching his eyes shut. His chest heaved. 

Olivia stiffened. He had expected a blow. She’d never hit him. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest as she slowly began to move forward.

“Darling….” Her voice was quiet. “What happened to you?” Desmond didn’t respond, staring through her, his breathing growing rapid and harsh. That’s when she saw it. The necklace around Desmond’s neck. She saw the two wedding bands resting against his throat. Her heart gave another lurch.

“D-Don’t… do-n’t -- stop!” Desmond flinched when Olivia moved closer to him, her hand still outstretched.

“Des, I’m here. Olivia is here. Do you recognize me?”

“You -- sh-she ca-an’t be here -- you a-aren’t real --” He gave a loud shout when Olivia placed her hands on her husband’s shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. His body was trembling violently as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Honey, it’s all okay now. Do you understand me? I’m real, I’m here.” His teeth were beginning to chatter, his breaths coming out in terrified puffs.

“R-Raymond!” Olivia felt tears run down her face when Desmond screamed that name. His voice was high-pitched, desperate, terrified. She shifted Des in her arms, then raised a hand, beginning to stroke his hair, like she always did when he was distressed. She was beginning to tremble as well. She was so scared for Des. His mind wasn’t all the way there, Raymond told her that who he was shattered when they had ‘died’.

“Sh-h-h… Shhh….” Olivia looked up when Raymond knelt down next to them, beginning to rub circles into his back.

Desmond was pale, his breathing so quick, he was hyperventilating, sobbing.

“Des.” Raymond’s voice was quiet. “Des, it’s alright, you’re safe, I promise.” Des coughed.

“M-Make i-it st-top --,” he finally managed to choke out. “P-Pl-lease --”

“I’m here, hon, it’s okay, I’m here now.” Olivia paused. “My name is Olivia Tracy, but I married you and became Olivia Sycamore. I’m forty-three years old, I’m half a year older than you, do you remember that?”

“Stop!” Desmond’s voice was weak. “You can’t be… you can’t be real….”

“We got married when you were twenty-eight and I was twenty-nine. We had Violet a year later.” Desmond whimpered. Olivia continued. “You thought that we had died that day. We had been severely wounded, but we lived. The paramedics working the ambulance that day were working with Targent, and they kept us from dying. Targent took us in, they kept us in custody until the Azran legacy was found and destroyed.”

“Ple-ease… I can’t -- can’t --” Olivia began rocking back and forth slowly.

“We were released, we found you, Violet was... s-so happy when she saw you round that corner.” She paused, trying to contain her tears. Raymond took over.

“You’re in the middle of a panic attack, Desmond. Me and Olivia are here now.” Olivia shot a thankful look at Raymond before she continued.

“Your brother is here, your daughter is here. We’re all here. I will be here from now on, I’m here now, we’re alive. You’re scared, you’re terrified, but we’ll be here.” Olivia thought to what Raymond had told her, that he had hurt himself, that he had given his body to others who would use him. “You don’t need to hurt anymore, you should have never been doing that in the first place. You thought you deserved it, but you didn’t ever deserve that, you didn’t deserve that at all.” One of Desmond’s hands rose and gripped at Olivia’s shirt, his breathing not as harsh, not as shallow. “We’re all here, honey.” It was a while before Desmond finally spoke.

“S-Stay… even i-if you aren’t r-real… pl-please….” His voice cracked. “I-I’m so-sorry --” Olivia lifted Des’s head up, staring into his eyes as she raised a hand to his face, wiping tears away with her thumb. He stared back, eyes puffy and red, as the hand that wasn’t gripping her shirt rose up to cover hers.

“I’m real, Des. I’m here now, I won’t leave you.” He grimaced, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He shook with another sob.

“I -- Olivia -- I -- I --” Desmond exhaled shakily. “I… I missed you so much.” Olivia couldn’t contain her tears now; they spilled over, landing into her husband’s hair.

“It’s okay now….” Her voice cracked. “We’re all safe. Targent is gone… you made sure they were.”

Desmond’s eyes were wide as he brought his head up, moving a hand to Olivia’s cheek. His breathing was bated, as if he expected her to disappear. He rested his forehead on hers after a moment, closing his eyes.

“I’m… so sorry… I did so much to try and avenge you… I loved you so much. I still love you.” His voice was hoarse whisper. “If you want to leave, it’s fine. I understand why you would. I’m… not who I used to be. I was blinded by my anger.” Olivia breathed out shakily, swallowed.

“We’ll… we’ll give it time.” She paused. “I missed you too, Des.”

Desmond inhaled shakily, then gave a watery smile, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her shoulder.

“Papa?” Des jolted, whipped his head to where Violet was standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Desmond spoke.

“You’ve grown so much, my little flower.” Violet sniffed, smiling widely before she ran and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. Desmond laughed weakly before wrapping his arms around both of them, squeezing them both tightly. “I missed you both so much.”

“We missed you, too.”


End file.
